flynafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flyna4eva
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Flyna Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp PLZ MAKE ME AN ADMIN! I HAVE SPECIAL PLANS FOR THIS WIKI!I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 22:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I got some stuff for the main page. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on some templates.I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) all right. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG I luve ur wiki!!!!!! It's awesome, i'm so joining. If u need an admin for it i'm here, seriously!! :) Caisley4Eva 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Hey Celeste!It's Angel!How have you been?It seems like you need some help so I will.Can't wait for the new episode of A.n.t Farm!Don't miss it!:)Good luck!Reply back if you have anything to say,ok?Byyeee!:)Austin&allyfan:) 02:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I just added transplANTed moments to the Flyna Page, and a pic:) Caisley4Eva 02:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Could you help me out with my wiki? Hi FACL. I was just wondering if you could help me out on my wiki, Pebbles Wiki. It's a wiki for pebbles cereal. You know, that cereal with the Flinstones on it? Thanks. You can help me out by adding pictures to pages, creating new pages, or you could help out by creating a logo for the wiki. We really need one. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 08:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I be admin? Hi. I was just wondering if I could be admin on this wiki. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 08:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What's up Celeste? Caisley4Eva 14:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) OMG it;s 10:27 a.m here! Go to the page called Flyna Dictionary, i just made it! Caisley4Eva 15:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I'M RANKED #2 ON THIS WIKI! SWEETY-BIRD! Caisley4Eva 15:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Ok Celeste,I'll help!i'll try my best!:)Austin&allyfan:) 17:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted 2 say hi & that I love this Wiki! :))) Disney Will Dominate Earth 19:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Disney Will Dominate Earth How many people follow this wiki? Did you see the Flyna Dictionary? Caisley4Eva 23:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) yep:) did u see ur page? It looks sweet 4 sure! Caisley4Eva 23:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) take a closer look at it=-) Caisley4Eva 23:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I must not tell a lie:) So, have any page ideas for meh? The dictionary seems to be going good. My fav is: adorkable- when fletcher tries to make a moment with chyna Caisley4Eva 23:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I read ur page. do u want me 2 help u by being an admin or chat moniter? Idon't care if u don't but i'll help u if u want some!:) Caisley4Eva 23:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I sort of finished it captin:) Caisley4Eva 00:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) u still here? Caisley4Eva 00:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) i did. I just made a vanish page:) does making wikis cost money? Caisley4Eva 00:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) I was thinking about making one someday. Future's shining:) Caisley4Eva 00:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) how do u make people admins and make backrounds? I just made a wiki Caisley4Eva 00:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Can you talk to me on A.N.T. Farm Fanon chat? I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi it's me MsPurpleQueen100 and I'm wondering if I can be an admin.By the way,I did create the Flyna representation page MsPurplequeen100 04:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) don't worry, I deleted it. Too, hard, and you're totes right!!!!! I give you SO much credit, you running this is amazing:) Keep it up, and no i'm never gonna be able to make a wikia! Nobody knows about it, so who care, right:) Caisley4Eva 20:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) HEY FlynaAndCakeLover! Caisley4Eva 01:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) {C Hey celeste i think this is an awesome wiki and i'd love to help out in any way possible oh and if ur ever in need for an admin im here for u! :D -Cherry OMG i luve the pro pic<3 GO ARIANA GRANDE! I'm thinking of changing mine 2 kermet (don't ask) TOOTLES Caisley4Eva 17:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) It may be because the picture is too big or the wonf file type. Give me the pic and I'll try. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 00:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, 2 problems. It's supposed to be png not jpg. And its too bigI ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 01:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) kkI ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) show me the new logoI ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) r u sure u didnt put it in PNG. thats the file type u no the part where you name ur picture. well, under that is the file type. click PNGI ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 02:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) what's a chat moderater? Caisley4Eva 15:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) cool! I'm ready 2 shine:P 23:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:) Admin Can I become an Admin PleaseTavANTe 13:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC)KKTavANTe 11:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC)tHank youTavANTe 23:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin??? Can i become admin??? please :) -Lindsey hey chica:) Caisley4Eva 23:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:P not really:D Caisley4Eva 01:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:P --Caisley4Eva 01:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:P Hey, read all my blogs on her:) BTW: I'll Have Another won the second horse race. if he wins the next one, he wins the triple crown, and i win 5 bucks:) --Caisley4Eva 01:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC)--Caisley4Eva 01:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis we should give these 2 all members of flyna wiki. it'll show we're all serious fans! Caisley4Eva 15:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:P when i walk in the spot, this is what i see, folive fans are staring at me, i'm team flyna all the way, and i aint afraid to show, show it, show it, i'm a flynatic and i know it: I <3 dis ship=) Caisley4Eva 19:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Alexis:P no. it's just everyone goes on that page, so i do. i have nothing against them both, but favor flyna. y else would i have over 100 edits on dis wiki? --Caisley4Eva 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC)ALEXIS:P Sure. Cici & Alyssa☮☺ 12:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) THNXS:DCaisley4Eva 20:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Alexis Can you make me a featured user? I am a huge fan of your wiki Wildsidefan77 01:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Wildsidefan77 Admin Can I be one? (: Hello i think you should update the flyna wiki. Change the next episode to Signficant other thank you it really needs to be organized I just want you to know thank for updating the flyna wiki keep updating i like it to be organzinzed 19:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) DisneyChannelShips2091 SORRY TOO LAZY TO LOG IN how do i become an admin i really dont how and thank you :DDisneyChannelShips2091 (talk) 00:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC)DisneyChannelShips2091 yes i do but what do i edit ?DisneyChannelShips2091 (talk) 01:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC)DisneyChannelShips2091 How much pages do i do and dop you make me the admin or someone else DisneyChannelShips2091 (talk) 02:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC)DisneyChannelShips2091 Thank you :) how do i edit the home page ?DisneyChannelShips2091 (talk) 00:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC)DisneyChannelShips2091 I was wondering if i can please be and admin. :) ~DisneyChannelShips2091 when do i become an admin? :) ~DisneyChannelShips2091 isneyChannelShips2091 Thank you so much :) ~ DisneyChannelShips2091 im Flyna4eva im awesome and cool thanks for the people who are nice to me =)